Imprinted
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Arturo Pendragón y Merlín Emrys se encuentran cuando niños. Como estudiantes. En la universidad. Como jóvenes adultos. En el trabajo. Hmmm. Toma algo de tiempo, pero el destino, claramente, tiene algo en mente para ellos. Traducción autorizada por ForzaDelDestino. Arturo/Merlín. Slash.


Traducción autorizada por **ForzaDelDestino**

**Resumen:** Arturo Pendragón y Merlín Emrys se encuentran cuando niños. Como estudiantes. En la universidad. Como jóvenes adultos. En el trabajo. Hmmm. Toma algo de tiempo, pero el destino, claramente, tiene algo en mente para ellos.

**Disclaimer:** Merlín no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de ForzaDelDestino, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Imprinted**

Cuando Arturo tenía cinco años y Merlín dos, se conocieron en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Sus madres, Igraine y Hunith, estaban sentadas felizmente, bebiendo té con las otras madres, hasta que una serie de fuertes ruidos atrajeron la atención de todos los padres presentes. Arturo había golpeado a Valiant en la cabeza con la espada de plástico que le había sido dada como regalo a este último, y ahora estaba tirando _de las orejas_ de Merlín, arrastrando a este por toda la habitación.

Hubo disculpas dirigidas a todos de una muy avergonzada Igraine, mientras la madre de Valiant trataba de llenar la boca de su hijo con pastel para silenciar sus impactantes gritos. Una vez que varios de los otros niños explicaran que Valiant había empezado todo, fingiendo ser una anaconda y mordiendo a Arturo en el codo, fue la madre de este quien tuvo que disculparse.

Igraine logró que Arturo soltara su determinado agarre de las orejas de Merlín.

— ¡Mío! —dijo Arturo furiosamente.

—No, querido, la espada es de Valiant. Es su cumpleaños.

—Arturo es un matón —dijo Will, riendo disimuladamente.

—No, ¡mío! —dijo Arturo de nuevo.

Señaló a Merlín.

* * *

Cuando Arturo tenía diez años y Merlín siete, se encontraron en un museo. Igraine y Hunith, viejas amigas que rara vez tenían la oportunidad de verse, charlaban alegremente mientras sus hijos se miraban con recelo, frente a una exhibición de armaduras medievales y una caja llena de espadas y lanzas.

—Te recuerdo —dijo Arturo rotundamente.

Merlín no respondió, simplemente mirando fijamente al rubio hijo de Igraine, sus ojos azules muy abiertos con escepticismo.

—Recuerdo tus _orejas_ —añadió Arturo audiblemente.

Merlín se puso las manos sobre las orejas y frunció el ceño, sus pálidas mejillas de repente se tiñeron de color rosa.

—Arturo —murmuró Igraine con reprobación, y Arturo se puso ambas manos tras la espalda y asumió una expresión de inocencia angelical.

Para su sorpresa, Merlín sonrió y mantuvo la boca cerrada, aun cuando Igraine le preguntó qué le había dicho hijo para hacerle enojar.

* * *

Cuando Arturo tenía catorce años y Merlín once, se encontraron en una sala de hospital.

—Te he traído algunas flores, y un hermoso pastel —le dijo Hunith a Igraine—. Realmente está delicioso y quiero que te lo comas entero.

—Que dulce —dijo Igraine, débilmente—. ¡Y como ha crecido tu hijo, Hunith! ¡Y que rostro! Un escultor no podría haber hecho mejor esos pómulos.

—Bueno...—murmuró Hunith, tomando la mano de su amiga—. Ahora _tu_ hijo, Igraine... No creo haber visto a un chico tan guapo como Arturo.

Igraine sonrió con orgullo, y luego tosió por varios minutos.

Merlín le dio un vistazo a la pétrea expresión en el rostro de Arturo y luego desvió la mirada.

* * *

Cuando Arturo tenía dieciséis y Merlín trece, se encontraron en Eton.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Arturo, juntando las cejas al ver al delgado chico moreno cruzando el Patio—. ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí, Emrys?

—Es un Estudiante del Rey(1) —dijo Lance, dándole unas palmadas a Merlín afablemente en el hombro y señalando su traje negro—. Su primer año. Un auténtico cerebro.

—Oh —dijo Arturo desdeñosamente—. _Becado_.

—Ese soy yo —dijo Merlín, sonriéndole a Lance—. Pobre pero genial.

— ¿Y yo no lo soy? —murmuró Arturo con las manos en las caderas.

—Juegas al fútbol de forma genial. —Fue el turno de Merlín de sonar despectivo—. O al menos eso me han dicho.

—Llegaremos tarde —le dijo Arturo a Lance, tirando de su brazo—. Vamos.

—Erm... Pendragón. —Arturo se volteó al oír la voz de Merlín. El chico más joven le miró a la cara con una expresión ligeramente llena de disculpa—. Sentí... mucho lo de tu madre.

—Gracias —respondió Arturo bruscamente. Luego dio media vuelta y se alejó por el jardin.

* * *

Un año después, un par de semanas en el primer trimeste, Arturo y Merlín se encontraron en un concierto de rock.

Por alguna extraña casualidad, ambos habían terminado en el pogo, y para cuando lograron salir abriéndose paso hasta los bordes de la multitud, estaban completamente despeinados y empapados de sudor. Merlín estaba solo, pero Arturo estaba con una chica, morena, delgada y pálida. Despampanante.

—Oh, Emrys —dijo Arturo, reconociendo a Merlín con un poco de reticencia—. Conoce a mi hermanastra. Se llama Morgana.

—Tu herm...—La mirada en los ojos de Arturo desafió a Merlín a decir alguna cosa acerca del nuevo matrimonio de su padre viudo—. Hola. Soy Merlín.

—Merlín —dijo la chica con una sonrisa, estrechando su mano y escrudiñándole con un par de fríos ojos azul grisáceo—. Mi hermano menor, Mordred, y yo conocemos a Arturo desde hace años, pero no creo que alguna vez te haya mencionado. ¿Han sido amigos por mucho tiempo?

Merlín reprimió el impulso de decir que él y Arturo _nunca_ habían sido amigos, pero simplemente respondió—: Eh, nos vemos un poco, en la escuela.

Arturo resopló, pero Morgana le dio a Merlín una mirada de aprobación.

* * *

Cuando Arturo tenía veintiún años y Merlín dieciocho, se encontraron en Cambridge.

— ¡No! —dijo Arturo con voz dolorida cuando estuvieron a punto de chocar en el Gran Atrio del Trinity College—. No es posible. No sabía que vendrías aquí. ¿Otra beca?

—Una beca completa —dijo Merlín tranquilamente.

—Inteligencia otra vez, supongo.

—No tanto —replicó Merlín, con ironía—. Casi hago estallar el laboratorio de química ayer.

— ¡Ja! —dijo Arturo, con el atisbo de una sonrisa.

—Por suerte para mí, mi tío Gaius está en la facultad de ciencias.

—Lo conozco —dijo Arturo abruptamente—. Hace trabajos de asesoría para la Corporación Pendragón. Uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido.

—Sí.

—Es bastante tratable. Para ser un físico.

—Sí, lo es.

—Bueno —dijo Arturo, dudoso—. Será hasta otro momento, _Merlín_. —Era la primera vez que se había dirigido al otro por su nombre de pila.

Merlín atravesó el cesped hasta donde Gwen le estaba esperando.

— ¿Quién era esa magnífica obra de arte? —le preguntó Gwen a Merlín, agarrándole por la muñeca—. Cambiaría todo mi horario sólo para sentarme en clases con él.

—Ese es Arturo Pendragón —explicó Merlín—. Mi madre conocía a la suya.

—Oh... Pendragón —exclamó Gwen—. ¡Dios mío! La Corporación Pendragón.

—Sí —dijo Merlín con desinterés.

— ¿No siguen siendo la mayor competencia de Dow Chemical?

—Sí —repitió Merlín—. Una de ellas. Hacen todos esos _encantadores_ productos agrícolas y plásticos. Sólo mirarlo me hace pensar en residuos no biodegradables, bóvedas de bancos y corredores de bolsa increíblemente histéricos.

—Sólo mirarlo me hace pensar en sexo increíblemente fantástico —dijo Gwen—. No me importa su cuenta bancaria.

—Otro niño rico mimado al que nosotros, la plebe, debemos darle paso.

—No puede ser tan malo —dijo Gwen, frunciendo el ceño.

Merlín le sonrió a medias. —Bueno... tal vez no.

* * *

Cuando Arturo tenía veintiséis años y Merlín veintitrés, chocaron uno con el otro, literalmente, en el vestíbulo de la Corporación Pendragón.

— ¿Alguna vez cambiarás, _Merlín_? —Suspiró Arturo cuando el chico más joven se levantó del suelo y se sacudió—. _Mira_ por donde vas, ¿quieres? Pensé que estabas estudiando para tu doctorado. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas formas?

—Tu padre me contrató la semana pasada —dijo Merlín con ligereza—. Para trabajar en los plaguicidas. Estaba sondeando Cambridge en busca de recién graduados de química y bioquímica. Me dijo que debía venir y hablar contigo en algún momento.

—No hablarás en serio —dijo Arturo rígidamente—. ¿Por qué yo? No tengo nada que ver con la fabricación o las pruebas de los productos. Soy un miembro de la junta de subalternos y enlace con el Consejo de Relaciones Exteriores.

—Muy impresionante —dijo Merlín, claramente no impresionado.

—Aún no has volado el laboratorio, ¿verdad?

—No del todo —replicó Merlín—. Es pronto todavía. Dame tiempo.

—No sé lo que haces trabajando para nosotros —murmuró Arturo, mirando su reloj—. Pensé que tú y tus amigos ecologistas estaban contra todo lo remotamente semejante a lo tóxico.

—Ve a correr —replicó Merlín, mirando _su_ reloj—. Más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Por qué Merlín Emrys está trabajando para PenCorp? —le preguntó Arturo a su padre, Uther Pendragón, no media hora más tarde.

Uther bajó la mirada hacia su escritorio.

—Antes de que tu... tu madre muriera —dijo, encontrando las palabras con dificultad—, ella me pidió que mantuviera un ojo sobre el joven hijo de Hunith Emrys. Ayudarlo con su carrera, si alguna vez estaba en posición de hacerlo. Pero incluso si ella no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente lo habría contratado en base a sus antecedentes. El viejo Gaius ciertamente lo aprueba. El mundo está cambiando, la opinión pública es importante, y necesitamos mas jóvenes prometedores para trabajar en el área de métodos de producción respetuosos con el medio ambiente y tecnología verde. Lo hemos estado haciendo bien en ese ámbito en los últimos cinco años más o menos, pero tenemos que hacerlo mejor. He estado presionando a la Junta sobre este tema por años. Por supuesto que estamos siendo tan lucrativos como siempre lo hemos sido. ¿Por qué la cara larga? Estabas en Cambridge con este chico, ¿no? ¿Te cae mal?

—No —dijo Arturo, vacilante—. No, no puedo decir que lo haga.

* * *

Dos meses después, Arturo y Merlín se encontraron en el lago.

El encuentro fue puramente accidental. Arturo estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo por el parque, cuando vio una delgada y morena figura apoyada contra un árbol cercano a la orilla.

—No estás persiguiéndome, ¿verdad? —bromeó, sentándose en un banco cercano.

—Estaba por hacerte la misma pregunta —replicó Merlín—. Es viernes por la noche. ¿Por qué no estás en un evento de gala con alguna estrella de cine glamourosa o modelo famosa?

—Muy gracioso —refunfuñó Arturo—. ¿Y por qué está el genio de laboratorio completamente solo en el inicio del fin de semana?

—Freya se mudó a Canadá —respondió Merlín, sin parecer particularmente molesto—. Al Distrito de los Lagos, en la Columbia Británica, para ser preciso. Aunque seguimos siendo amigos, y... ¡oh! Mira, un meteorito o algo así.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de ver la raya de luz, apenas visible en el cielo oscuro.

Los ojos de Arturo fueron inadvertidamente hacia la larga línea de la garganta de Merlín, debajo del mentón levantado. Parecía como si los reflejos del agua tranquila del lago estuvieran iluminando esos altos pómulos. Entonces su mirada fue atraída a la boca de Merlín, el grueso labio superior arqueado, y el acolchado inferior, marcado en medio. Merlín era tan pálido que casi parecía de otro mundo en la oscuridad de la noche, pero la oscuridad de su cabello destacaba, incluso contra el cielo nocturno.

—De verdad es muy guapo —se dijo Arturo para sí, casi horrorizado por estar pensando tal cosa. Se horrorizó aún más al descubrir que en realidad quería extender la mano y _tocar_...

Otro destello de luz brillante se arqueó sobre el horizonte, seguido de una serie de otros más brillantes.

—Esas no son las Perseidas, ¿o sí? —preguntó Arturo débilmente—. O como se llamen. ¿Las que vienen alrededor de cada verano?

—Eso está muy bien, Arturo —dijo Merlín, sentándose en el extremo opuesto del banco—. ¿Has oído de ellas en la tele?

—No seas tan rematadamente superior y engreído, _Merlín_ —replicó Arturo, frunciendo el ceño—. Yo también fui Estudiante de Honor.

— ¿_Quién es_ superior y engreído? —preguntó Merlín, pero su voz y su sonrisa eran amables. Arturo dejó de fruncir el ceño, y los dos se quedaron sentados por mucho tiempo, en agradable silencio.

* * *

Seis meses más tarde, Arturo y Merlín se encontraron en una pequeña cena organizada por Gwen y Lance.

Lance había sido el mejor amigo de Arturo desde Eton. Gwen había salido con Arturo en la universidad. Sorprendentemente, los tres aún seguían siendo excelentes amigos, y Arturo había jurado que organizaría el banquete nupcial si Lance y Gwen algún día daban el paso decisivo al matrimonio.

—He escuchado —dijo Gwen sobre su café—, que Uther podría ser nombrado con el título de caballero, o incluso para una cómo-se-llame, ¿una _baronía_?

—Dios tenga piedad —murmuró Lance, palideciendo—. Uther en la nobleza.

—Todavía es un rumor —dijo Arturo con un arrastre de palabras, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Es sólo chismorreo, por lo que sé.

—En base a las contribuciones de la Corporación a los avances en la tecnología verde, y algo res-responsable, sostenible... algo —dijo Lance, atrancándose en las palabras. Ya era tarde, habían vaciado varias botellas de vino y algunas de brandy, y en ese momento los cuatro estaban mucho peor por beber—. Todo el mundo ha estado hablando sobre la promoción de tecnología verde de Uther. Esos nuevos plaguicidas se supone que revolucionarán arg... ar... la agricultura en el Reino Unido y otros lugares. —Era cierto que PenCorp lanzaría una nueva línea de productos domésticos, seguros y orgánicos (algunos de los cuales en realidad se podían comer si se apetecía), y no venenosos, a base de plantas alternativas a los plaguicidas en los que para los más concienzudos ecologistas sería difícil encontrar algún defecto.

Arturo tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse. —Los detergentes y pesticidas no se darán a conocer en el mercado hasta después de minuciosas pruebas y la aprobación del gobierno —dijo—. Pero padre no puede atribuirse el mérito por crearlos. Eso... eso fue obra de Merlín.

—Tal vez me dará un aumento, entonces —dijo Merlín, y todos rieron con ganas.

—Un subsidio de alimento es lo que necesita —insistió Arturo, haciendo señales en dirección a Merlín—. Quiero decir, ¡mirenlo! Cuando se pone de lado es prácticamente invisible. Es ridículo.

—Hablas como un verdadero aristoimbécil —replicó Merlín—. Puedo ver que necesitarás muy poco entrenamiento.

—Leche y galletas de chocolate —gritó Lance, hipando—. Consíguele a nuestro pequeño Merlín algo de leche y galletas, Gwen.

—Oh, ¡ustedes cállense! —dijo Merlín, pero estaba riendo.

Gwen depositó un enorme pudín en el centro de la mesa redonda. —Lo siento, no es créme brulée, Arturo —anunció ella—. No puedo hacer uno ni para salvar mi vida, y no pude comprarlo a última hora.

—Haría cualquier cosa —dijo Arturo, arrastrando las palabras, incluso más que Lance—. En este momento, mataría por un buen créme brulée. Cometería un asesinato. Me _casaría_ con alguien que haga un buen créme brulée.

Golpeó la mesa con fuerza, derramando su copa de vino.

—Merlin hace un fantástico créme brulée —dijo Gwen, sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿No es así, Merlín?

—Uno de los pocos trucos culinarios que mi madre me enseñó —dijo Merlín, en tono autocrítico.

—¿En serio? — exclamó Arturo, mirando desesperadamente su plato de postre, vacío—. No creo que te cases conmigo, ¿o sí, _Merlín_?

— ¿Estás loco? —Resopló Merlín, sonriendo—. No tengo ningún deseo de ser la futura Correcta y Honorable Lady Pendragón.

* * *

Cuando Arturo cumplió veintisiete años y Merlín tenía veinticuatro, Arturo le pidió a Merlín que cenará con él.

—Es mi cumpleaños —dijo Arturo a modo de explicación—. Padre no está en la ciudad. Morgana se fue a París con cómo-se-llame, Alvarr, y Lance y Gwen están en el cine. Realmente odio comer solo, sobre todo el día de mi maldito cumpleaños. Me contentaría con llevar a Mordred, pero estará con un amigo por el fin de semana.

—Así que yo soy el último recurso —replicó Merlín, sonriendo—. En la parte inferior de la lista.

—No del todo, idiota —dijo Arturo, con rostro serio—. Siempre podría llamar a Vivian.

Merlín recordaba a Vivian de la universidad; Arthur había salido con ella por poco tiempo. Una rubia risueña, muy bonita, con un escote voluptuoso pero sin mucho más para elogiarle.

—Estoy emocionado y halagado, bastardo millonario —dijo Merlín afablemente.

Fueron a un restaurante japonés costoso e ingirieron cantidades de sake costoso. Arturo devoró teriyaki de ternera y Merlin comió tempura de verduras. De allí se dirigieron a un pub costoso, donde resistieron la tentación de beber más de lo adecuado.

Habían bebido bastante, sin embargo, por lo que, cuando se encontraron caminando por una calle aislada, se escondieron de los transeúntes tras un árbol muy viejo y grande, parecía completamente natural que Arthur debiera agarrarse a Merlín cuando tropezó con una de sus raíces y muy natural que debiera, entonces, proceder a besarle. Los labios de Merlín eran suaves y tentadores, e incluso más deliciosos que el créme brulée.

— ¡Nmmmmph! —emitió Merlín con asombro, pero cuando Arturo liberó la pechera de su camisa, le puso las manos sobre los hombros y le devolvió el beso, largamente y con una gran cantidad de habilidad y finura.

—Parece que sabes lo que estás haciendo, Merlin —jadeó Arturo unos minutos después.

Merlín alzó las cejas. —Así que debía esperar. ¿Qué creias... que me he estado guardando para ti todos estos años?

Arturo hizo una mueca. —Apenas eso. Pero ahora...—Su voz se apagó, y miró a Merlín, interrogante. Estaba temblando por las desvergonzadas ansias de pasar sus manos sobre la piel fría y pálida de la espalda de Merlín, de probar algo más que esos increíbles labios—. Sé que no he sido exactamente cercano en, uh, el pasado. ¿Qué dirías si te pidiera que...—su boca se secó de repente, por el temor y la necesidad—, vinieras a mi casa a tomar un trago?

— ¿_Otro_ trago? —Merlín inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró a Arturo especulativamente, por lo que ambos rieron.

* * *

Cuando Arturo era dos horas mayor, estaba en la cama con Merlín en sus brazos.

La cama extragrande Arturo era larga y ancha, y parecía como si hubieran cubierto cada centímetro de ella en su búsqueda por aprender las texturas y sabores de la piel del otro, acariciándose y besándose hasta que estuvieron tan mareados que ni siquiera podían ponerse de pie si llegaban a quererlo, cosa que no hicieron. Las manos de Merlín, de dedos hábiles y experimentados, se desplazaron lentamente por la musculatura del estómago de Arturo y el pecho y los hombros, antes de enterrarse en su dorado cabello despeinado. Murmuró suavemente contra la garganta de Arturo.

Arthur rodó sobre su espalda, las palmas de sus manos probando la agudeza de los huesos de la cadera de Merlín. ¿Cuáles eran las líneas de ese miserable poema de Donne que se había visto obligado a memorizar en la escuela, del que él y todos los demás chicos se habían reido. ¿Algo sobre la comparación de un amante a una tierra recién descubierta...?

_Consiente mis manos errantes y déjalas vagar,  
delante, detrás, en medio, arriba, abajo.  
Oh, mi América, mi tierra recién descubierta  
Reino de paz si sólo un hombre la conquista._

Nunca se dijeron palabras más verdaderas –es decir, escribieron– pensó vagamente, mientras sus manos errantes iban delante, detrás, en medio, arriba, abajo. Pero si Merlín era un nuevo descubrimiento, también era _Merlín_, y como era de esperar, cuando (mucho más tarde) habían terminado y yacían en un montón de atudirmiento, ligeramente sudorosos, las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca tomaron por sorpresa a Arturo, teniendo muy poco sentido para él.

—Es como si estuviéramos improntados —murmuró en el hombro de Arturo—. Uno al otro. Sabes, como los gansos.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Arturo, sacado de su maravilloso estado postcoital. Había estado acariciando distraídamente a Merlin, y ser comparado con un ganso era la última cosa que esperaba.

—Ya sabes —repitió Merlín, de manera somnolienta—. Aves. Después de nacer. Has oído hablar de los Gansos huérfanos de Canadá, que se improntaron con su cuidador humano. Hay un período crítico durante el cual se vuelven irremediablemente unidos a la primera criatura idónea que ven.

—Realmente —mumuró Arturo dubitativo—. Entonces debes haber visto un montón de criaturas _inadecuadas_ en tu infancia. No creo que nos conociéramos hasta que yo tuve cinco años.

—Quizás el período crítico es más largo de lo que pensamos en los humanos —dijo Merlín, bostezando—. Eres una de las primeras personas que recuerdo conocer, me refiero a recordar apropiadamente. Tenía dos años.

—Me niego a ser comparado con un ganso —dijo Arturo—. Al diablo con la impronta, tú simplemente eres _mío_. Ahora, si no te callas, encontraré alguna manera de obligarte.

—Ya las has encontrado —replicó Merlín, de repente pareciendo bastante despierto—. Al menos dos de ellas, de todos modos.

—Correcto —dijo Arturo—. Gracias a Dios que no tienes pico. Muévete, ¿sí, Merlin? Prácticamente me estoy cayendo del maldito nido.

**FIN**

* * *

**(1)**Un número pequeño de los alumnos —aproximadamente 14 cada año— asiste a Eton con becas proporcionadas por el legado original y concedidas por examen cada año; se conocen como King's Scholars, y viven en el mismo colegio, pagando el 75% de los honorarios completos, los otros alumnos, hasta un tercio recibe alguna beca. Lo de 'Estudiantes del Rey' deriva del hecho que la escuela fue fundada por el Rey Enrique VI de Inglaterra en 1440 y por lo tanto le fue concedida favor real. La escuela original consistía solamente de 14 estudiantes en cada año, sumando solamente setenta estudiantes, y todos estos alumnos eran educados a costo del rey.

___**N/A: **__Para dar credito donde es debido: Obtuve la referencia de la lluvia de meteoritos de las Perseidas y la idea de Merlín trabajando en pesticidas no tóxicos de la novela "A Big Storm Knocked It Over", escrita por la fallecida Laurie Colwin._

* * *

Notas finales:

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
